My pokemon Crystal Nuzlocke
by Striker in the night
Summary: So yeha it's in the title.


Enjoy my nuzlocke.

Caught: 0

died: 0

* * *

Today was the day, Today I was finally going to get my first pokemon and I was looking foreward to it, so I ran downstairs as fast as I could to have breakfast and leave for a journey of a lifetime.

"Don't forget your pokewalker Bell," Said my mum handing it to me, "You remember how to use it then?" I nodded my head but she explained it to me anyway in case I had actually forgotten.

"I'll miss you mum," I said as I walked out the door and towards professor Elms office.

:::::::

"Hello Bell," Said Professor elm, "I see you're here for your pokemon?" I nodded my head and looked at the pokeballs on the table, one caught my eye and I opened it, out came a little cyndaquil that was curled up in a ball.

"H-hello, I'm Cinder." Said Cinder looking up.

"Hello I'm Bell." I said stroking Cinder on the head.

"He's has a bit of a shy nature," Said Professor Elm, "I'm surprised he even came out of his pokeball."

"Don't worry I'll get him out of his shell," I said smiling, "Once he's with other pokemon he should be fine." Cinder curled up again.

"I don't want to go!" Said Cinder going back into the pokeball and I knew he wasn't going to come out any time soon.

"Come on Cinder, you knew you would have to leave at some point." Said Professor Elm releasing Cinder from the pokeball.

"Fine." Said Cinder as Professor Elm handed me Cinders pokeball and I returned Cinder again and the phone rang so Elm went to check it.

"oh okay, yep alright, thank you for telling me," Said Professor Elm then he hung up, "Bell do you think you could go to Mr Pokemon's house, he says he found an egg that he wants me to see."

"Sure!" I said smiling and strolled out the door without letting Professor Elm say another word.

::::::::::

It was hard getting to Mr Pokemon's house especially since Cinder wanted to hide in his pokeball most of the time.

"Come on Cinder don't you want to become big and strong?" I asked Cinder, he just shook his head and tried to get back in the pokeball. "I guess you'll just have to stay inside your pokeball then." I sighed and kept walking.

:::::::::

Inside Mr Pokemon was holding a pokemon egg that was white and had green patches.

"The day care man gave me this egg," Said Mr Pokemon handing the egg to me, "Now make sure you give it to Professor elm." He pushed me out the door and I got a phone call from Professor Elm.

"Bell come back quickly somethings happened at the Lab!" Shouted Elm and I started running towards the pokemon Lab and bumped into a boy with red hair.

"Out of the way!" He shouted running and not noticing his Trainer card fall out of his pocket and me getting a look at his name 'Bob.' I picked up the card and he and back and snatched it off me and then started running again and I continued heading towards Professor Elms Lab.

:::::::::

"Bell it's horrible a pokemon was stolen and oh you have Mr Pokemons egg," Said Professor Elm "Do you think you could look after it for me?" Nodded my head and then his assitant gave me some pokeballs.

"Oh and here Professor Oak told me to give you this," Said Professor Elm handing me a pokedex. "So go and catch all the pokemon you can." i walked outside.

:::::::

I caught my first pokemon not long after it was a rattata who said his name was Leonardo but he wasn't the strongest of pokemon and died not long after I caught him but it was almost like magic that the next pokemon I caught was a Rattata of the same gender and level.

"My names Michelangelo but my friends call me Mitch," Said Mitch looking at Cinder, "And who his this lovely lady?" I laughed as Cinder gave Mitch an evil stare.

"I'm a boy." Said Cinder angerily but Mitch just laughed.

"You sure, you have the markings of a Female." Said Mitch as smoke puffed out of Cinder's nose.

"I DO NOT!" Shouted Cinder as smoke filled the room and Cinder tackled Mitch to the ground.

"Well that's one way to learn smoke screen." I said as the Smoke cleared and Cinder got off Mitch.

"Hello," Said a HootHoot flying down to us. "I saw the smoke and thought something might have happened," and then he looked at me, "Oh you're a trainer, could I travel with you?" I nodded my head and threw a pokeball at HootHoot, "By the way my names Ronnie."

"But isn't Ronnie a girls name?" Asked Mitch.

"It stands for Ronald Harry mc Awesome the Third." Said HootHoot

"Oh okay!" Said Mitch.

"Well let's get training!" I said as we began training and then spent the night at Cherrygrove Pokemon center.

* * *

There you have it.


End file.
